


Roman And Logan's Dark Strange Son [Rewrite]

by snowezrogers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Innuendo, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: Roman and Logan accidentally adopt a snake son just simply to spite Patton.The rewrite because I need to fix some stuff to do arc 3 like I originally wanted to.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Well, I Can Be Petty If You Can Be Dismissive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan And Roman set out to try to make things right, with only _slight_ amounts of spite and pettiness toward their fellow light sides.

The summon was sudden, making everyone sure that it was urgent and/or important. 

"Okay, what do I do? Everyone either needs my help Friday or wants to hang out on Friday and on Friday, I'm supposed to be visiting my brother but nobody apparently noticed that I told them this months ago."

Then the arguments began, Patton keeping the majority of Thomas' attention, Virgil and Deceit fighting, Logan and Roman going through the checklist of friends that wanted Thomas' attention of Friday and calmly, albeit loudly to hear each other, discussing how to deal with said friend's request.

"So we just don't tell them and go visit your brother!? Patton announced.

"What? No!" Deceit snapped at him.

"Deceit, just give up. You don't get to win. Villains don't win." Virgil told him, scowling.

"Well isn't that hilariously ironic coming from you." Deceit snapped at him. Virgil just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Deceit, nobody asked you to be here." Thomas snapped at him.

"You're right, no one needed to call me to a discussion where you want to _lie to every one of your friends_ for no reason at all. I guess I'm _definitely_ not needed then, huh?" Deceit snapped.

"No, you're not. Go away!" Thomas snapped at him and Roman saw the look of betrayal in his eyes, maybe the beginnings of tears as well.

"Fine." Was the only thing Deceit said before sinking out.

"Good job, Thomas! You made him go away!" Thomas didn't smile, just rubbed his arm more, nervous. Roman felt tears in his own eyes he was shoving back because, if he cried now, they'd know he sided with Deceit and try to make him leave too.

Roman already knew he wanted to talk to his husband after this.

* * *

Getting back to the mind palace after a debate had a routine. They usually all needed to decompress from it. Roman began this time with changing from his normal prince suit with a groan as he tiredly leaned against his husband, who immediately loosened his tie.

Patton was currently complaining about Deceit, 'bad guy' this and 'evil' that while Virgil sulked on the couch at their decision. Deceit, albeit present for the debate, had returned to his room that was growing farther and farther from the dark side of the Mindscape, Roman could feel it. He vaguely wondered where Remus' was until Patton's complaining shook him from his thoughts.

"No wonder he's no good at trying to prove a good point! He doesn't even speak up! He'll never get accepted by Thomas at this rate!" Patton finally began snapping, obviously in reference to Deceit, the only side not present from the argument.

Logan and Roman look at each other as they heard him. Without responding or even engaging either the aqua or purple sides, both snuck their way upstairs to the third floor, to Logan's debate room, locking the door behind them.

"You wanted to talk? You dragged me up here." Roman asked.

"You seemed tense, I assumed you'd want to talk too." Logan answered, sitting on a desk. "Deceit didn't have a chance to get Thomas to listen to his side. Thomas was so focused on being a 'bad person' that he'd rather ignore the side protecting him from the world the most." Logan added.

"Because Patton kept his attention and Virgil kept fighting with him." Roman sat on the chair of the desk Logan was sitting at and laying his head on Logan's thigh.

"Should we ask his opinion then?" Logan offered.

"Absolutely. I know just where his room is. I can send a hawk with a message.” Roman exclaimed, rather proud of his idea.

"Or perhaps something that doesn’t prey on snakes." Logan corrected quickly.

"Ah, of course! No need to scare our scaly friend. I shall send a messenger dragon in place of a hawk!" Roman beamed and he summoned a small dragon into existence on his arm, the dragon rubbing its head against his neck as it awaited to be told where to go while Roman wrote up a note to stick in its message keeper on its left leg.

"To the yellow door in the grey area. It’s the only room there, Reign, you should be able to find it.” Roman instructed the dragon and let him out the window on the wall. Reign gave a final rub on Roman’s neck and then a small fiery breath of seemingly his way of saying yes.

"Isn't Reign busy attending to his children?" Logan asked.

"Royal is attending to their eggs today." Roman corrected him.

"I can't wait to see what the dragons look like. I mean, Reign and Royal have so many genetics so they can have a bunch of different morphs of children." Logan wondered aloud.

"So how long before Virgil and Patton think we're having _too much fun_ up here?" Roman asked.

"If you're referring to intercourse, they've probably already noticed and made a reference to it. I can see why they never visit this room for this specific reason. Though, we should leave before they make any assumptions. If anything, your pet dragon will probably take a bit it he's going to the grey area." The logical side explained.

"Just keep an eye out. You were here when I sent him a message so he might come back to you instead." Roman unlocked the door and left the room, Logan leaving after leaving the window and door open for the dragon.

And lo and behold, Reign came back later seeming thoroughly happy having visited Deceit. He came straight to Logan, who had Roman laying on his lap, head and hair splayed on his lap and his arms wrapped protectively around his waist so he could cuddle with him. Reign landed on Logan's knees, pushing his snorting muzzle into the book Logan was currently reading in order to gain his attention.

"Oh hey, Reign. Did you return with a message?" The dragon chirped and raised his left foot, showing thee logical side that he did, indeed, have a message from Deceit in his holder. Logan gently opened the top of the message holder, as he'd watched Roman do far too many times, and he took out the paper inside Just as he did, Roman began to wake up at the feeling of the movement.

"Oh, hey, Reign, you're back. Roman reached to pet the scaly friend as Logan read through the messages, both Roman's and Deceit's.

"What's that?" Patton asked cheerily.

"Probably a notice that the dragon eggs in Spider Woods have begin hatching and they need my assistance with caring for them." Roman made the excuse so easily while still half asleep that Logan might have to admit he would impressed. Patton visibly shuddered and didn't ask further so Logan went with the dragon thing.

"No, the dragons haven't hatched yet but they said it's close. Probably tonight around dinner time so they want you to check on them. I think I'll accompany you." Logan continued the excuse with the information of Deceit saying it was okay to meet up in the Imagination around six.

"Really, Lo? You wanna go into the Spider Woods to see dragons being born?" Virgil asked.

I mean, why not? I've got nothing else to do today. Plus dragons sound pretty cool to me." Logan told him.

Roman was busy cuddling Reign, petting him and kissing him and letting the dragon curl up and fall asleep against his chest. The remainder of the day was spent with Roman and Logan alone together going over ideas of what to and not to say before packing up food and leaving to meet Deceit near Spider Woods in the Imagination.


	2. Spider Woods Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan meet Deceit near Spider Woods to talk.

Upon arrival, Roman and Logan found who they assumed was Deceit quite deep in the forest, though seeing yellow in a black forest wasn't hard. As it seemed, Deceit was attempting to help a newly hatched baby dragon out of it's egg as the small being flapped its wings for assistance.

Eventually, he noticed Roman and Logan sitting on their picnic blanket, Roman lovingly watching the snake assist a youngling out as Logan was impressed that the deceitful side was motherly enough to assist something that was clearly reptilian out of its shell and to the freedom of life without a second thought.

Deceit finally helped the stuck dragon free and returned with it to the blanket on the forest floor. He was tense, hands petting the dragon a bit shaky and he looked stressed.

It was quite obviously him, despite the different clothing. Snake features prominent even though the bell sleeve top, and lace up sided jeans, and yellow flannel around his waist was quite different. But a good different.

He sure held up to his aesthetic. Logan sputtered at first but then Roman led straight in, despite Deceit fidgeting with the newborn dragon's wings in quite obvious distress to know why he'd been called here.

"Alright. To calm you down, we aren't mad. Like, at all. We asked you to be here because we wanted to hear your opinion with the debate today since you didn't get to speak at all and we couldn't figure out what you were saying." Deceit looked confused and shocked by Roman's explanation.

"Oh...um...it was stupid anyway." Logan grabbed his hand, seeing him about to leave.

"No opinion is a stupid opinion unless it doesn't pertain to the conversation." Logan immediately assured him.

"I don't know, it's dumb." The deceptive side seemed antsy not to share, maybe protective? Then it seemed to dawn on the logical side. Maybe trust issues? Those might make sense. Trust didn't seem common amongst the dark sides if Virgil at the beginning of his stay was anything to go by. And, with his housing situation in the grey area, trust must run far below zero in Deceit's world.

"So, wanna have dinner with us and talk about your opinions?" Roman asked him. Deceit seemed to settle with that. Maybe trusting they'd listen?

Logan had a hundred scenarios at once of what he could possibly be thinking, none of which he spoke aloud. But they settled themselves onto the blanket and Deceit seemed to work up the nerve to share his opinion.

"Thomas is getting reckless. He's pulling himself all these ways and stretching himself thin and I'm just worried that, if he keeps ignoring how reckless he's getting, eventually, he won't have any self-preservation left." Deceit finally managed to explain. The way his eyes shone, he was definitely telling the truth.

"You're not..." Roman reached his hands to grab Deceit's hands, making sure they didn't slip through, that their Deception wasn't fading.

"No. Not yet, at least. But if he keeps like this, it might happen." He sounded teary. Logan wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him that he could cry, but he didn't want to overstep. Plus expressing and explaining emotion wasn't his forte, not did he do it very well. He could let Roman handle that for now.

“We need do make sure you won't then.” Logan determined.

“You…You could?” Deceit asked, near incredulously.

“As much as possible. We could use your ideas into our debates with Patton and Virgil. It's no harm to change our arguments for a while if it keeps you from fading long enough to figure out what to do for longer-term in fixing the problem.” Logan assured him.

“You don't have to.” The shortest trait wiped his eyes and kept tears from falling over, the baby dragon nuzzling his face and huffing. This obviously meant a lot to him.

“You're right. We want to.” Roman agreed. And Logan couldn't agree more. They spent a total of another hour listening to Deceit's opinion, both encouraging him to keep going so they could learn more on his side of the debate both that morning and in the past.

It all boiled down simply to, don't over-give and to make sure Thomas could take care of himself, make sure Thomas didn't push too far. It was reasonable. Loga got hints that his home life wasn't what it seemed like. It could really be a toss up of any kind, Logan didn't know any details and it seemed Deceit didn't want them to.

There were also very clear trust issues that they got the simple explanation that someone he trusted had left before. This wouldn't stand, Logan determined. The other half hour of the conversation was him gently convincing Deceit to take it easy, make sure he didn't overstress himself and, eventually, the conversation turned to dragon care between Roman and Deceit. And, thus, Roman and Logan were now formulating a plan in the debate room again.

"We could have him stay in one of our rooms to keep an eye on him. So we can make sure he doesn't start fading." Logan suggested. He was far beyond stressed. If their Deceit faded, then their Self-Preservation faded too. There may be no saving him if he began fading, there was only hoping at that point that he could come back from it somewhat stable.

"He'd have to stay in there a lot so he wont be caught by Patton or Virgil. He might get corrupted if he were in one of our rooms. It wouldn't be any better." Roman shot the idea down.

"We could make him a room." Logan suddenly suggested, far too excited and ended up slamming his hands onto the desk of the debate chair he sat at.

"A-A room? They'd notice!" Roman exclaimed.

"Not if we said it's ours or a Shorts character is having an extended visit. There's already that old extra room across from ours. Remember? You made it a while back for one of those Shorts characters when they were made before they went off to live in your kingdom." Logan poked his head to remember. It seemed to come back to him now.

"Oh yeah, Remy's old room! That's perfect. We could totally do that!" Logan smirked seeing that he'd finally seen sense.

"Let's get to work. We need him close to us to keep an eye on him and we better get it done as quickly as possible." Logan alerted him.


	3. Gaining Trust And New Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit gets showed his new room next to Roman and Logan’s. (aka they officially ‘adopt’ him)

It took a good three weeks to gain Deceit's trust. From being able to go in his room, to talking about personal things, to finally being able to bring him to his new room.

The yellow room was all set up with yellow, black, and gold furniture that Roman had summoned and painted himself. Logan had added more of the decorations and additives the room. Yellow ceiling stars, a second bed curtain on the bedposts for even more privacy, fairy lights on the headboard for light at night. The more they learned, the more they added to the room for Deceit's inevitable move-in date.

When Patton and Virgil inevitably asked questions on the color choices and what they were doing, they explained it away as them wanting a neutral room to be alone in. Yellow had been a 'funny coincidence' of being Deceit's color since it was the only primary color left and Virgil had the color purple, which their colors combined to.

Patton and Virgil had been satisfied enough with this explanation that they hadn't questioned further and had lost interest in watching them set up the room. Now it was time to move Deceit in.

So here Roman sat with Ceres, a baby Burmese python, slithering across him and he was admiring the good girl. Logan had just finished feeding Iris, the sunbeam snake, and was currently letting her be alone to bask.

The indigo and silver scales that covered Logan's neck were given little attention, as were the red and gold ones on Roman's hands. Deceit was currently placing Juno, the Amazon tree boa, back in her enclosure then he came to help Roman put back Ceres.

"You should both leave, you're too scaly." Deceit tried to urge them out.

"We need to show you something, actually." Roman began.

"What?" Deceit asked.

"We have a surprise for you in the Mind Palace, Dee." Logan clarified.

"O-Okay." The shortest side let them lead him back to the Mind Palace, all the way upstairs, but not to the door yet. It was nearly two in the morning, Patton had long since gone to bed, likely having been watching Parks and Rec, and Virgil's insomnia medication usually meant he passed out around midnight.

"I'm going to cover your eyes, is that okay?" Logan asked. He got a small 'yeah' before doing so and guiding Deceit to the bedroom door while Roman walked ahead and opened the door to the yellow room. Logan let his hands down and Deceit's eyes opened to the room.

Bright yellow ceiling stars lit up the room like the night sky, the bed curtains opened to shoe the inside and the fairy lights. Tiny flowers on the desk and Dreamworks posters strewn about. much to Roman's beginning Dismay that the snakelike side liked Dreamworks over Disney.

Despite it's original yellow/gold/black toned appearance, the room swirled with deep blues and whites due in large part to Deceit's favorite character, Jack Frost. Deceit's eyes blew wide and he looked back at Logan and then to Roman as if he wasn't sure who had done this.

"You two did this?" He asked softly.

"We wanted to make sure you don't start fading. To do that, we can't have you an hour away from us. So we thought we'd make you a room here that you can stay in so we can be sure you're okay." Roman assured him.

"You made a room just so you could take care of me?" Deceit asked.

"Of course. My other option was going to be having you stay at my castle but that's in the Imagination and the same distance away, so we wouldn't be able to check on you quickly if such a problem were to arise." Roman explained.

Without any further confirmation, the shortest side flung his body against them, hugging the both of them tightly. That night they spent with him, both laying on either side of their dark, strange son, both continuing work from that day until they could fall asleep nearing four in the morning.

The next morning went by just as they'd thought it would, Logan made breakfast while Roman made coffee as Patton usually slept in and Virgil woke up in a few hours, groggy and still tired from his medication. It was a game of dodging.

Deceit woke up only an hour after them, at nine in the morning, two hours before Virgil usually woke up at eleven. This allotted time to them all helping to make breakfast for the other two sleeping sides to wake up to.

They knew, of course, of Deceit's aversion to eating around others, something they'd both deemed was probably a form of an eating disorder they didn't want to press so soon after gaining his trust.

So, after getting a list of things Dee was allergic to, they immediately reformed the recipes they wanted to make. No dairy was an allergy Roman shared, something they already left out and had no issue continuing to do so. But eggs, Deceit apparently loved eggs.

So that's just what they did. They ended up making eggs, non-dairy pancakes, and french toast. Deceit obviously thought they were going over the top until he realized they were cooking for five people, not just three, then he seemed to accept it and move along helping.

They put on Rise of the Guardians and Moana to eat to and they both couldn't help but smile noting that Deceit had both finished off his plate and fallen back to sleep between them.

Roman ended up carrying him back upstairs to take a nap and closed the door softly to give him some privacy. Virgil woke up in this time and began toddling downstairs after Roman to the coffee machine, pawing at it like it would know what he wanted.

Roman helpfully poured him his coffee the way he liked it and got a head against his shoulder in thanks as Virgil took his liquid energy for the day and sat at the table still half asleep. No way he'd seen Deceit in his half-delusioned state.

Patton came down a half hour later for breakfast. Logan and Roman never spoke a word that day of their happy first morning with their very own dark, strange son.


End file.
